Nightmare Island
by GamingChiliHedgehog
Summary: When Rebekah's friend Greg showed her the world of pirates, she found that great treasure lies in that world. Just maybe, her dreams can be restored once more. Upon reaching the vast world of pirates, Rebekah encounters the Straw Hats who take her in as their nakama. On that island, she finds a book containing information on something called, "Nightmare Island" which is haunted.
1. Enter Rebekah! A New Nakama!

**NOTE: This takes place in no time in particular in the One Piece anime, but the Straw Hat Pirates only consists of Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, and Chopper. Also they are in the Grand line.**

On one fateful day, a man named Greg showed Rebekah the world of pirates. Filled with curiosity, she gives it a chance, unaware that it would change her life forever. " _It may be a long road ahead, but I'm willing to walk it. A great treasure lies ahead, I can feel it. No matter what may come, I will keep on sailing._ " With those words, a wish was granted, sending her to the vast world of pirates. This is the start of a brand new adventure!

Come aboard and bring along all of your hopes and dreams! Together we will find everything that we're looking for! One Piece! Yeah, yeah, you know the drill, right? So...as you read, someone shared One Piece with me and now I'm in that world. Am I gonna regret it? Read for yourself to find out!

"Ahhhhhhhh!" _Crash_! There, I land on a pile of gold coins along with various kinds of gems and jewelry. Even though this pile broke my fall, it still hurt. Heck, I didn't know I landed on gold. "Arrg! Who gave you the right to come in and steal our treasure?" asked a pirate holding a kutless to my neck. I was still dazed from the fall, but when I realized, I panicked.

"I'm so sorry!" I said getting away from their "treasure". "I'm not here to steal anything, I just-"

"Fell from the sky? Like I can believe that, let's cut her boys!" the pirate said raising his sword.

His crew yelled, creating a loud echo in the cave. However, just before they can have fun cutting me to pieces, a man made of rubber swings into action, literally. His name is Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy to be exact. Behind him were his friends Zoro and Nami, the rest of the crew was on board his ship. Why are they here? Well, it seems I made a beacon of light when I fell and that caught their attention.

Luffy sent these bozos flying out of the hole I fell through. Looks like we'll never see them again, I hope. I was still in shock from the instant action, but Luffy was a kind soul: he helped me up from the ground, smiling like always.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"You were attacked by pirates." Luffy answered, being the simple-minded guy he is.

"I know that, but...I can't remember how I got here."

"My guess is you're the one who created that beam of light and fell through that hole."

I looked up and there I saw, a hole letting the moonlight shine through. Seeing the moon and stars made me remember something important: that gem that always takes me places. It must have brought me here!

"I remember now!" I gasped. "I got here using this!" I pulled out the white gem shaped like a Chaos Emerald, glowing with radiance. The gang was in awe, seeing such beauty with their own eyes, especially Nami who seems to have an eye for treasure when she sees it. Zoro was in disbelief, thinking that a rock can teleport me to other worlds. Luffy? He was still wearing that same smile from before.

"Where did you get that?" Nami asked.

"In my backyard, it fell from the sky and landed there." I explained.

"But how did it bring you here?" Zoro asked.

"You know how we wish upon stars? Imagine, from the beginning of time, up to the time I was born, all of those wishes were merged into one star and that is this right here. It must have resonated with my current desires, again."

"Again?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, this happens when I become overly passionate. But, I don't know why I'm here."

It occurred to me that I haven't got a clue as to why I'm here. Not to mention I don't have any special kind of powers like I did in the ninja world. This sucks! I don't want to eat a devil fruit and lose my ability to swim. So what can I do? I have no muscle tone, no experience with pirates, very little emotional strength...I'm dead! There's no way I can survive...or is there? With Luffy, Zoro, and Nami, I should be safe. I just need to keep my cool. I've met all kinds of awesome people and that excitement you get when you meet them never ceases to fade away.

"Why don't you come with us?" Luffy suggested.

"Me? You crazy!" I yelled in utter panic.

Suddenly, Luffy's stomach began to growl. I forgot, he's a typical anime protagonist. "Heh, heh, heh. Looks like I can go for some good meat." he giggled. The rubber man had an idea, he swiped the gem from my hand without asking. "Hey! What are you doing?!" It actually resonated with Luffy and gave him fresh, cooked meat on a bone. "Wow! I didn't know it can grant wishes too!" He dug into the tender meat that made me hungry, but it also made me wonder.

"Maybe this gem is more than what I made it out to be?" I thought. "Perhaps it grants wishes from the pure of heart, hence why it's pure white."

"Good point!" Luffy agreed with a mouth full of meat.

"Really? Then give me that!" Nami said taking it out of my hand.

"Next time, ask nicely!"

Nami focused her gaze on the gem, but it only lost its glow.

"Huh? Why isn't it working?" she asked.

"Maybe it doesn't like you?" Luffy thought, with his mouth still full.

"Oh, shut up! I'm surprised it granted your silly wish!"

"What were you wishing for?" I asked.

"Oh...it's nothing important. Come on, we have to get moving!"

Luffy finishes his food and throws the bone away. What was it that Nami was wishing for? I'm curious!

"Wait! What about this treasure?" I asked.

"We're gonna have the crew help us with that." Nami answered.

"Is it really necessary?" Zoro asked.

"Yes, how else can we afford things?"

In the pile, I find an odd looking book with no cover art. It was black, dusty and kind of wet. I decide to take it along with a knife. Out of instinct, I follow them back to the ship. I'm so used to following a crowd of people because I've never truly been on my own.

"Looks like you decided to come with us." Luffy said happily.

"Oh, I just follow people out of instinct, a habit I guess." I said feeling timid.

"Or maybe this is why you're here."

"It's possible."

As we got closer to the ship, I can smell the salt water bringing a nostalgic feel. Anyone who has been to the beach would know what I'm talking about. However, it brought sheer terror because I almost died at sea before along with my brother and mother. It was a good thing God was the lifeguard on duty. Don't believe me? Fine, let's get on with the story.

Luffy's ship was huge, big enough to fit at least twenty people. Okay, maybe I'm over exaggerating, but it's big. This ship is called "Going Merry", given to them by someone named Meri who looks after Kaya. They're a rich bunch, hence why Luffy has this ship.

On board were Usopp who was on guard, Sanji was cooking dinner, and Chopper was somewhere on this ship. Luffy had to help me get on board the ship because I was having troubles getting on. Usopp was still on guard, but when he saw me he jumped.

"Who's she?" he asked.

"Our new nakama, her name is…" Luffy didn't get my name so he was lost.

"My apologies! My name is Rebekah, I got lost so it looks like I'm staying here." I said trying not to lose my cool.

"I think it'd be nice if everyone met Rebekah before we continue through the Grand Line." Nami suggested.

"Everyone! Get your butts out here now!" Zoro yelled.

Sanji and Chopper rushed out of the ship. When Sanji saw me, he began to hit on me. "Cut it out!" I yelled hitting him on the head. Boy, that felt good! I see why Nami does that to him.

"Heh, heh, heh! Sorry about that!" I giggled. "My name is Rebekah, I'm the newest member here."

"What are you good at?" Luffy asked.

"I..uh...I can be a decoy?"

"What about that gem you have?" Nami asked.

"Oh yeah! Since I'm its master, I can do supernatural things."

"What kind of 'supernatural' things?" Sanji asked.

"I..uh haven't gotten that far yet."

The crew dropped their jaws and/or face palmed. I haven't learned the gem's true power, other than teleporting to other worlds/reality. Luffy managed to get fresh cooked meat, but how? He's not the gem's master. It seems I was right when I said it can only be used by the pure of heart.

"Luffy, you managed to get meat from this gem, but how?" I asked.

"I don't know, I just desired it and I got it." he answered.

"Maybe that's how it works, and I didn't know this whole time? Boy am I stupid!"

"Try wishing for something now." Nami suggested.

I think of something simple, like a plush toy of Nami. A ball of light emerges from the gem, then creates the desired item for its master. "It worked!" I cheered. Sanji took the doll from my hands, loving on it like crazy. "So cute!" he said melting in his love for Nami. "There, you can sleep well tonight." I said about to laugh. Luffy's stomach growls again, reminding us that we haven't had dinner yet.

Sanji leads us to the kitchen where our meal is prepared. All kinds of food was laid out on the table such as meat (duh), some veggies, fruit, and dessert for later. We all gathered around, got ourselves a drink (mine is nonalcoholic since I told Sanji I don't do alcohol) and toasted to me for joining the Straw Hat Pirates. "Kanpai!" we all said clinking our drinks together. Luffy was hogging the meat, but I managed to get some before he ate it all along with some fruit. Nami sat across from me so I was stuck next to Luffy and Usopp. Sanji was thankfully two seats down.

After we finished eating, all of us including Nami because I was helping too and she didn't want to be left out hauling the treasure in. There was a lot to take in, mostly coins (Beli/Beri) and maybe a few pieces of jewelry. One treasure we found was a Log Pose which Nami gave to me as a gift for joining.

"Are you sure you don't want to sell or keep it?" I asked.

"I'm sure. Besides, I don't want you getting lost." she said smiling.

I may not know how to use it, but I will learn eventually. If I remember correctly, if the red arrow is pointing, say north then I'm facing north and so on. Also these adapt to the magnetic fields here in the Grand Line (in a certain amount of time). So now I have a random old book, a knife with belt and scabbard, and a Log Pose. Not a bad start! I'll have to show the book to Nami later, but right now I need to focus on hauling the treasure into Going Merry.

We must have hauled in at least fifteen bags of money alone. Zoro made it quicker by carrying four bags at a time. One thing is certain, we'll be good if we had to buy something and if Nami fined any of us.

"Whew! That's the last of em!" I said relieved.

"Yeah, we'll have to stay the night here for the Log Pose to adapt." Nami announced.

"Sounds good to me." Luffy yawned.

"Where do I sleep?"

Nami led me to where she sleeps, it was probably the best room in the whole ship. I felt at home here. Only thing is, it looks like I'll be sleeping on the floor which is okay. I'm just not used to that. Besides, I'm right with Nami, what can be better?

"You'll be sleeping here." she said preparing the sheets.

"Thanks, I hope I won't be too much trouble." I said trying to smile.

"As long as you don't snore like Luffy, you will be fine."

"Don't worry, I don't snore."

"Good."

"Also, what were you wishing for?"

Nami looked around for anyone listening.

"Can you keep it a secret?" she asked.

"You're trusting me even after we just met?" I asked, rather surprised.

"You have a level head unlike them."

"I wouldn't say that, but sure I can keep a secret."

"I was wishing to see my real parents. I never knew them."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Bellemere took care of me. But I still wish I knew what my real parents were like."

"I see. It seems this Bellemere took real good care of you. You know, being the kind and beautiful soul you are."

This brought Nami to tears, no one has ever told her that. "You're the best nakama on board!" she said still crying tears of joy while hugging my neck. Jeez! I didn't think I'd make her feel this happy. "Thanks." I simply said.

I try to get comfortable on my new bed, which is basically a mattress. Due to an unfortunate event that happened in the real world, I can adapt to this. Yes, there is no fan (I sleep with a fan on), but the roaring seas makes a nice substitute.

"Tomorrow I can get you a change of clothes, you probably feel filthy in those." Nami said tucking herself in.

"Yeah, good night." I said closing my eyes.

"Good night."

Well, I guess it's a official. I'm part of the Straw Hat Pirates!


	2. Mysterious Book: Nightmare Island Found!

In the other room where the guys are sleeping, I can hear Luffy mumble random nonsense in his sleep. "Meat." he'd say. Not to mention his snoring combined with the others made it louder. I might as well be sleeping next to a buzz saw. A little moonlight shined through the window, bright enough for me to read. I open the book to find a drawing of an island labeled as Nightmare Island. Sounds like a tourist trap if you ask me or some kind of horror attraction. But it's more than that.

The script says, "According to rumors, people who have sailed to this island encounter it in random locations. Those who enter, never return." Jeez! This sounds like a cheesy horror film! But I'm curious, why don't they return? Is it because they die of fear? Are they killed? Well, if we encounter this island I'll be sure to find out. Who am I kidding? This book is nothing more than a children's horror story.

As I read on, people have said this island contains something incredible if you manage to survive. How would they know? It must be wishful thinking or maybe they heard it from the ghosts of all who died there. What could it be? I'd love to unlock the mysteries of this Nightmare Island, but it'd be at the risk of never coming back.

I turn to the next page to find more illustrations. This time, there are creepy looking ghosts. I'm not talking about the crappy ghost cutouts you use for Halloween. This was scarier! The faces of these ghosts, it's as if they are look directly at me. "One of my crew members saw these and died at their sight. I managed to sketch these just before I escaped." the text says. Did he really die? Just what IS this?

The next page, I find a strange symbol drawn on one whole page. Text under it says, "Akuma's symbol." It has a pentagram with a evil looking cow skull in the center. I didn't feel good looking at it so I closed it. Suddenly, a cold breeze flew by, reopening the book to a page with text written in blood saying, "Death is inevitable." It was signed by this Akuma (devil in Japanese) guy. I swear, it's as if he's speaking to me.

" _What's going on_?" I thought. " _I better get rid of this_." I go outside and throw the book into the sea. "Good riddance!" I said walking back to bed. When I made it back, the book was on my pillow. How? Why? What is with this thing? I look through drawers for a lighter since Sanji smokes, which makes it hard to breathe for me. Thankfully there was one in one of Nami's drawers.

I light it and burn it on the island next to us. "That should do it." I said dusting my hands. Getting back on board was hard without Luffy's help, but I managed. Finally, I can get a good night's sleep, or so I thought. Once again, the book is back on my pillow. This time it's opened to a page with text reading, "I'm here." Signed by Akuma. My heart began to race, I look around slowly. When I turned to Nami, she was a bloody mess.

"NAMI!" I screamed. I looked for the wound and there was more than one inflicted on her. Cuts were all over her body, along with a bullet wound in her chest much like Bellemere when she was shot. Tears welled up in my eyes. I was in shock! I didn't hear any gunfire, let alone hear someone come in. This was too much for me to handle, still I had to let the others know immediately.

"Everyone! Nami is-" Well, it seems everyone on board except me is dead. Luffy was cut to pieces, Zoro was stabbed with a ton of swords, Usopp was toasted literally, Sanji was beaten to death, and Chopper was filled with bullet holes. "WHAT IS THIS, A .EXE GAME?! Get with the program guys!" I yelled ready to burst into tears. "This isn't happening, it can't be!" It was over, everyone was dead. I'm the only one left.

I have several choices. 1: Kill myself and be done with it. 2: Solve the mystery to find out who did it. 3: Head back home and pretend nothing happened. What didn't occur to me was that there was a fourth choice: wake up from this nightmare. As it turns out, it wasn't real. This was all just a horrible dream. Nami was sound asleep, alive and well. "Thank God." I sighed with relief. Still, this nightmare shook me up like a can of soda. I'm too wound up. It's still dark out, but I don't know the exact time.

" _Calm down_." I said silently to myself. My heart was still racing so getting back to sleep would be a challenge. Regardless, if I don't rest then I'll be a zombie tomorrow. As I went to lay back down, I felt a wet spot on the pillow. I was crying in my sleep, or maybe I was drooling? Hopefully Nami didn't hear me cry or move around in the night.

When the sun rose, Zoro was the first one up doing his "training" while Sanji was cooking breakfast for all of us. Usopp was in his "workshop" tinkering with some things. Luffy and Chopper were waiting at the table for food while Nami was preparing herself for the day. Me? I was still asleep like always. The aroma of the food reeked the whole ship, making everyone on board hungry.

"Wake up Rebekah." Nami said slapping my cheek slightly.

"Five more minutes." I said weakly.

"Wake up….NOW!"

"Okay, okay! I'm up!"

Nami hands me a change of clothes she found stored away on the ship. "Change into these, I don't want you reeking up the ship." she said heading up stairs. Thankfully they were my size because coincidences like these are common in fanfictions. I was now wearing a pastel short sleeve shirt, and green shorts. "Heh, heh. Feelin' like a pirate!" I said looking in the mirror.

Heading up stairs, I can smell the food Sanji's cooking much better from there. This guy goes all out with what he's got when it comes to cooking. Since I'm a girl, I get the best from him. Sanji's such a pushover when it comes to girls. Lucky for me!

"So, where are we heading next?" I asked.

"Good question." Luffy said with his mouth full.

"The next island is at least a three day trip from here." Nami explained.

"Three days!?" I gasped.

"Don't worry, it won't be boring on this ship."

Nami winked at me informing that it's gonna be a wild ride. Boy was she right, it started raining hard as soon as we prepared to set sail. The Grand Line has some crazy weather, but so does my town and state.

"What can I do?" I asked.

"Keep an eye out for strange activity!" Nami yelled over the loud storm.

"I've got that Nami-swan!" Sanji yelled from above.

"Okay, then help maintain the ship on its course."

"Uh, Nami. I've got no muscle tone."

"Then wish for it! Don't just laze around!

"Okay! Sheesh!"

The gem grants me temporary strength to help Usopp steer Going Merry. It was still hard even with my given strength. "Don't give up! We can do this!" Usopp yelled, trying to boost his confidence. I'm sure he was trying to boost mine as well, but I can tell he was beginning to freak out. How? His legs were shaking. I don't blame him though, I'm a bit scared myself: I just don't show it.

When the storm let up, Usopp was able to control the ship on his own. Good thing because my strength ran out. Nami said that I can take a break since I'd just be getting in the way. She's right, maybe I am just dead weight. I know that's not what she's referring to, but I have to try and be of good use to my nakama. Just who am I to them? We just met so I can't say we're like family already. Regardless, I regret being like a hammer in the water. If only I had a power of my own (besides the gem).

Luffy has the power of the Gum Gum fruit, Zoro is an amazing swordsman, Nami has that Clima-Tact along with a great ability to steel and navigate, Usopp is a good marksman, Sanji's the cook, and Chopper is the doctor. Who can I be? Luffy did say he wanted a musician, maybe I can perform a song or two to him. But I'd be using the gem to grant me a guitar along with the skill to play it.

Everyone on board is upstairs doing their thing while I'm just sitting here like I'm precious cargo. "Hmm...maybe I can be a thief like Nami." I said to myself. "Heh, heh, heh. I've got an idea." My mission: take the Nami plush from Sanji's hamper. I heard Luffy snoring loud last night so I assume they sleep closeby. Also in my nightmare I found that room next door (it's a shortcut). Time for some action!


	3. More Than Useless! Nami's Compassion

I sneak inside the boys room where they all sleep. It was nothing more than a few hampers with a few pillars holding the room in place. Pretty run down if you ask me. "There it is!" I gasped. I quickly covered my mouth, fearing I was too loud. Thankfully no one heard, I think. I slowly step over to Sanji's hamper and take the Nami plushie. "Got it." I whispered.

Suddenly the door opens behind me so my instinct was to turn invisible. The gem granted me that in the nick of time, however, there was a problem: the doll to the person who came in will look like it's flying. Coincidentally, it was Sanji who was looking for a special ingredient that he kept in his "secret stash" for a while now.

"AAAHHH!" he screamed. "The doll is possessed!"

"I've come to haunt you Sanji!" I said playing around with this unplanned gag.

Sanji runs back up stairs and yells, "That doll is haunted!" I run up with him and the others panic. "I promise I won't fantasize about you anymore! Just please, don't hurt me!" Nami looks at Sanji with a "I'll kill you" look and hits him. I almost laughed, but I managed to hold it in. Usopp tries to shoot the doll, but it hits me instead so the game's over. I laugh so hard that I nearly fall over from how hilarious this was.

"You guys are hilarious!" I giggled.

"Rebekah!?" they gasped.

"Yep! I didn't plan this, I promise."

"Then why were you invisible with that Nami doll?" Sanji asked.

"I went to steal it from you, but when you came in I turned invisible. End of story."

"Why were you trying to steal it?"  
"I was trying to be like Nami, who I look up to, but I failed. I'm just a hammer in the water, am I?"

Nami arises from the group to walk closer to me. All the others get back on their feet as well, but remain where they are. I try not to make eye contact with anyone because if I did, I'd cry. "You can throw me into the sea, I don't care! I just don't want to be a nuisance! I-" I was interrupted by Nami suddenly hugging me. "But why?" I asked beginning to cry. My sobs choke me to where I can't speak. Why is this happening? Am I like Vivi to her?

"Because you are our nakama, right Luffy?" she asked.

"You bet! We'd never throw our nakama overboard!" he said, with his voice filled with passion.

"You guys…"

Is this all a dream? This can't be real, I mean it's too good to be true. There's no way I can be loved by these guys or anyone, right? I know they care for others, but me? I'm not supposed to be loved because when I die, I'll leave those that loved me suffering. How can I rest in peace knowing that? They're bold, I'll give them that.

The moment ended when Nami let me go and said, "Alright everyone, back to work!" Luffy looked confused. "Why?" he asked. The orange haired girl answered him with a big bonk on the head. "Keep the ship sailing on course, we're about to hit another storm." she warned. Just great! Looks like I'll be inside all day from here on out. Why? The gem has lost its power for now and it won't be ready for another twelve hours.

"Nami, what can I do?" I asked.

"Stay dry." she answered.

"Okay, but once you're done up here I have something to show you."

"Hmm?"

Nami was now curious as to what I had to show her. She knows I took some treasure for myself from the pile at that skull island. But she doesn't know what I took. That book about Nightmare Island, I wonder what else it has inside. I open it up to a page where I remember it had words written in blood, but when I turned there, it was blank.

"How's that possible?" I asked. "I saw it!"

"Saw what?" Nami asked walking my way.

"Oh, uh, it's a long story."

"Make it short."

I clear my throat, then tell Nami the nightmare I had and show her the book. Just sharing about it made my heart want to burst out of my chest. Anxiety ruled my body, but not my mind. I was in control of my words, however they soon got mixed together trying to explain the horrors of this Nightmare Island. It's so cheesy though, so why am I scared?

"Calm down." Nami said putting her hand on my back. "I've actually heard of Nightmare Island before."

"Y-you have?" I asked still stuttering my words.

"Yeah, but it's looked down upon as a legend or some stupid scary story. No one really believes it, but after hearing what you had witnessed it might not be some legend after all."

"And that's what makes it scary!"

"Relax, if we ever come across this island, I'm sure we'll make it out alive. Besides, I want whatever treasure is on it."

"Even at the cost of your life?"

"When you live for something, you don't care about whether or not you live or die."

"I challenge that."

Finally I was able to calm down a bit and laugh it off. Maybe I will be able to sleep well tonight for a change. But it's only noon so I won't worry about that now. Sanji's prepared an awesome lunch for all of us before the storm hits. According to Nami, it will hit us in a matter of an hour.

"Hey Pinocchio, do you think you can make me a cool weapon like Nami's?" I asked.

"You mean like the Clima-Tact?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I'd prefer a bo staff that can extend on both ends. Nothing fancy, keep it simple stupid."

"You got it! I am after all, Usopp the Greatest Inventor."

As he was monologuing, I finished my lunch with haste. "See you outside." I told Nami. Pinocchio was still at it, why his nose didn't grow longer is beyond me. I'm sure he's a great inventor, but he doesn't have to boast about it. I could just wish for one and avoid putting Usopp to work. But the gem needs to recharge.

The sky was becoming very cloudy, you could smell the rain is on its way. I just hope it doesn't thunder, otherwise we'd be in trouble. The Straw Hats have been through worse, but it'd be nice if there wasn't any major problems. Oops! I'm one of them! Crap! Yet, they don't see it so I don't have to worry. I can cover that up with great actions if I try. But me? Doing something awesome? Impossible!

 _Boom!_ Thunder began to roar loudly. Nami came out with the others, ordering them around. I was sent to her room under her orders as well as Luffy's. They just want me safe, right? Are they serious about me being their nakama, or are they gonna drop me off on the next island? I love these guys a lot, but I love them enough to not be in the way. I learned that we can be a nuisance to others after I met someone who would not leave me alone. There comes a time when I prefer to be alone and vise versa.

"Well, I guess I can do some reading." I said opening the book. The next page consisted of random writing I did not understand. Under it though, I can see the translation and it says, " _Woe to all who live in this life. Countless search for paradise, eternal youth, and endless riches. Do they not understand that life here is but an illusion? When they die, they will forget their former life. It is best that if we all end our suffering now through death. Why delay? You know it's inevitable._ "

All of those words turned my love into pain. Everyone I love, will be forgotten? I won't remember them when I ascend to heaven? I guess it's for the better, but this hurts me deeply. All I have met in this reality, were just illusions?


	4. Losing Consciousness! Halfway Gone?

"It can't be." I cried. I didn't want this to be true, but in order to prevent further pain I must die. This is unbearable! It ain't like a child trying to "outgrow" kids shows, this is worse. I'll end this once in for all! I take the knife I obtained from the skull island, then point it to my chest. "Sayonara, Straw Hat Pirates." I said preparing to stab. At full force, I push the knife into my chest, but I didn't feel it go through. How? It was Nami, she made it downstairs to check on me and she protected me using her left hand.

"Why?" I cried. "I hurt you!"

"Are you okay?" she asked, grunting in pain.

"No, I was gonna be until you showed up."

"You were about to kill yourself! How can I stand by and watch that?"

"Nami, I…"

"What's wrong with you?"

My sobs choke me yet again. Man I'm so useless! Why was I even sent here? The others race down to see what's going on. Seeing that Nami is injured, Chopper bandages her hand.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I protected our friend." Nami answered. "She was about to kill herself."

"You didn't have to spit it out!" I said still in tears.

"Why were you going to do that?" Luffy asked.

"Because it's the only way for me to be happy."

Everyone was confused, yet concerned. This doesn't compute to them whatsoever. It's a human's natural instinct to survive, if that's destroyed or damaged somehow then you will be thinking the opposite. Depression has a funny way of doing that. "Listen, just drop me off on the next island and leave me there." I cried. "I'm tired of being a burden!" The pain overwhelmed me to where I couldn't talk anymore. Nami sat down and wrapped her arms around me. I felt a shell of pain around my heart explode as if her embrace healed me.

"It doesn't make sense, why do you care for someone like me?" I asked in tears. "Even after showing weakness."

"Crying is not a weakness." Nami said, as if she cares. "Besides, you have common sense unlike these losers."

"WHAT WAS THAT WOMAN!?" Zoro yelled, thinking it was directly for him.

I laughed at Zoro's response which seemed to have calmed everyone down. Still, I felt emotionally exhausted. In a matter of seconds I fell asleep from it.

"You killed her!" Luffy exclaimed.

"No you idiot! She's asleep." Nami said punching him on the head.

"Will she be okay?" Sanji asked.

"Let me check." Chopper said coming out with his doctor equipment.

The cute blue nosed reindeer put his hand/hoof on my forehead to see if I have a fever. Sure, he can use a thermometer, but it's to save time. Thankfully I don't have a fever. Next he listens to my heart and lungs. Again, no problems. "She'll be okay, just let her rest." Chopper announced. The gang was relieved to hear that. Chopper remained by my side in case anything goes wrong while the others get back to sailing the ship.

The storm wasn't letting up, waves crashed into the ship rocking it back and forth. At least it didn't damage Merry. Still, everyone had a hard time hanging on. Poor Chopper had to make sure the sofa didn't crash into any of the walls while the others were at risk of falling overboard. Which is worse? You decide!

"Nrg! Hang on!" Chopper yelled while holding the sofa. Everyone was doing their best out there, but will it be enough? This storm is violent! How am I still sleeping? Well, I shouldn't be surprised because I've slept through a lot of storms before.

When the sea calmed down, Chopper was able to relax. The others were okay, just shook up from the storm. Nami raced down to see if I was awake, but I was still sound asleep. Knowing that, she returns to bossing everyone around. Am I really cared for? Or are they doing it out of pity? Maybe I should ask them personally? I don't know, it'd be awkward.

Once I wake up, I don't feel any different from when I fainted. In fact, I think I feel heavier. My feelings are a real burden: always weighing me down. Perhaps my next wish should be to erase all of my negative emotions because if I don't, they'll drive me to kill myself.

"It hurts." I moaned. Chopper pulled out a stool to stand a little higher. "Are you okay?" he asked. I take his hoof that's the size of a bite sized cookie. "Please doc...end my suffering." The little guy was confused as to what I was saying. But when he saw my tears, he could theorize that I meant for him to end my life.

"I can't kill you." Chopper said patting my head a little. "It's my job to save your life."

"Out of pity?" I asked.

"No. I really care! Everyone up there does too!"

"You really mean that?"

"Of course."

"Heh, you really are as sweet as you look."

"Even if you say that, that's not gonna make me happy, idiot."

Chopper was obviously happy: the little guy was just hiding it. I couldn't help but giggle at it. Laughter is truly the best medicine anyone can have. The next best thing is to cuddle with a friend and Chopper was the only one I could hold. "Hey! What are you doing?" he asked. I pet and him hold him in my arms. The fur on his body felt soft, just like my dog's fur. "Thank you, doc." I said crying a small river. The moment got my heart to recover a little faster. If only Nami were here too. She may be rough with the others, but like all human beings she has a heart for others. Remember back when Arlong ruled her village? She took it all upon herself to free everyone from that blasted merman's reign. Not to mention she witnessed her mom (step mom rather) die by his hands! If I were there, I would have comforted the poor girl.

Speaking of, she comes to check on how things are down here. "Don't worry, everything's fine. Right Chopper?" I said smiling at him. The little guy gives Nami a concerned look informing her that I've been through quite a deal.

"What's wrong, Chopper?" she asked. He waves her on and whispers something into her ear. Whatever it was he said, it made Nami worry.

"Should we inform the others?" she asked, whispering.

Chopper shook his head. "No, can you stay with her for a little while?"

"Sure, just try to act casual."

"Got it."

Chopper walks up stairs and notices that the skies have cleared. The others ask how things were down there, but he lies to them in order to prevent them from freaking out. Meanwhile, Nami remains at my side under the doctor's orders. Why? It's for emotional support: he knows that I enjoy her company. Once you think about it, it's a break for the both of us because Nami can rest from being around the noisy bunch and I get to be with someone I call a friend.

"Nami, thank you for staying here with me." I said smiling at her.

"It's no problem, we should be fine for most of the day." she told me.

"That's good, I'd hate it if we hit another storm."

"Don't worry, we won't for the rest of the day."

"By the way, what did Chopper tell you?"

That broke the orange haired girl's expression. She didn't want to tell me so she tries to dodge the question by saying, "He just told me that he had a hard time during the storm."

I knew she was lying. "What did he really say?" I asked.

"It's better if you don't know." she said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Is it really that bad?"

"Listen, to put it simple: Chopper told me…"

For some reason, Nami couldn't finish her sentence. Why? What is it that Chopper told her? It's about to make her cry. "What is it? Tell me!" I pleaded. She shook her head while trying to hold in her tears. "You have seven hours to live!"


	5. We Care! You Are Our Nakama!

"What?!" I gasped.

"Listen, Chopper can fix this, I think." Nami said, hoping her friend will come through with a cure.

"What is it that's killing me?"

"It's a disease in your blood. That's all I know."

Chopper took some of my blood while I was asleep to examine it. It appears that some black substance is killing my white blood cells while destroying my internal organs. All Chopper knows to do is search deeper into this black substance and find a way to kill it without killing me. Every so often, he injects some white blood cells so my life can extend for a few more minutes.

None of the crew, besides me, Nami, and Chopper know of this. Should they? I mean, if they care then they should know. As of now it's only 3PM so I have till 10PM. " _I need to tell them_." I thought. " _But how_?" That's when our favorite rubber man races downstairs yelling, "Nami!" Luffy crashes into barrels like a bowling ball to pins. I couldn't help laughing at it, but Nami was mad at him for wrecking the place. The poor guy is scholded yet again, can't he ever stay out of trouble?

"What's going on?" Luffy asked.

"Nothing, we're just keeping each other company." Nami said, trying to keep a straight face.

"I know a lie when I hear it." said the liar himself.

Usopp could tell Nami was lying by the tone of her voice. Looks like we're busted! Well, I kinda wanted to tell them anyway, but I don't think Nami wants them to know. "We need to tell them." I insisted. This made my friend lower her head to hide her face. "Tell us what?" Luffy asked. Nami started shaking a little, trying to hold in her sobs. " _She really does care_." I said to myself. Knowing this is true, or so it seems, I walk up to her and hug her from behind. "Well guys, it seems I only have seven hours to live." I said trying to smile. The two drop their jaws in shock.

"Eh?!" they said in usion. "What do you mean only seven hours to live?!"

"Chopper diagnosed me with a blood disease that'll kill me in a matter of hours." I said.

"Can he cure you?" Luffy asked.

"He's gonna try, but there are no guarantees."

"I'm sure he'll pull through, he always has." Usopp said.

I hope he's right, for my sake. Chopper is working his little butt off while Nami watches over me. Zoro and Sanji know nothing about this, but I doubt the swordsman would care. Sanji on the other hand, with me being a woman, he'd be concerned. Of course, there is nothing he can do other than feed me his awesome cooking.

As time passes by, Nami remains at my side until it's time for dinner. Sadly I'm too weak to walk around and it's only 5PM. So Sanji will have to deliver the food to me, which will be his pleasure. It feels good knowing I have people who care about me, but it saddens me that those memories will die with me. Somehow, deep down I believe that's a lie. Maybe I can carry them in my heart as I ascend to heaven? Who knows?

"Nami-san! Rebekah-chan! Your dinner is served." Sanji said handing us a plate of food.

"Thanks Sanji!" we said ready to dig in.

If I don't eat, then I may never get another chance because I only have five hours left. Sanji is aware, but I gave him a look that warred him off. Still, I'm glad there are people who are concerned for me. They may be pirates, but the Straw Hats are different among other pirates. Is it because Luffy's the captain? These guys are most certainly not criminals, in fact, they're heroes. They've saved countless lives and ridded many islands of evil rulers. Now they are gonna save my life, or will they?

"Is Chopper almost done?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. Just hang in there." Nami said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I'll try, but it hurts."

"What hurts?"

"Everything! Well, mostly my chest. I can hardly breathe."

Nami informs Chopper on my condition, but there is nothing he can do right now. He's getting close to finding a cure: if he can create powerful white blood cells, they can fight off the strange toxins in my body. However, nothing has come close to killing it. All of the tests have been a failure so far. But Chopper can conclude that the black substance is not from this world. That means, nothing on this earth can cure what I have.

"What do you mean you can't cure her?!" Nami asked, ready to punch Chopper.

"I'm sorry, but everything in this world is useless against this disease." he said taking off his hat.

Both of them were disappointed, they were about to lose their first nakama. How can Nami and Chopper come back to me with a straight face? But it's best to tell me the news now rather than later. When the two walked downstairs, I could tell Nami and Chopper were sad.

"There's no other way of telling you this, but...I cannot cure you." he said turning his gaze to the floor. "I tried everything I could, but nothing worked."

"I see." I said emotionless.

"I'm sorry, but nothing in this world will work."

That's when Nami had an idea. The gemstone I have, it's not of this world. Maybe there's a fighting chance, but there's a problem: it can't grant wishes until, ironically, 10PM. Can it revive me? Only once a year, but this year's revive wish was used. On what? My dreams. It's dumb, I know. But that's how I got here.

"If I can extract some of its raw power, then maybe I can cure you." Chopper said, finally realizing there is still hope.

"Do what you want, doc!" I said returning a smile.

The little reindeer nodded and returned to work with the gem in hand. He carefully tries to chop off a tiny piece of it using a hammer. One small piece comes off and where the gem shattered healed itself. "Fascinating." he said with amazement. Chopper places the small piece in with the black substance which is absorbed by the tiny rock. Knowing this, he gets few more small pieces and mixes them into a remedy.

Chopper races to my aid and injects the medicine into my arm. "This will work, I know it!" he said with determination. All that's left is to wait until 10PM to see if it worked. But Chopper can confirm it now by taking some of my blood and examining it. Once he's done with that, he comes down with the results.

"I don't know how, but...it worked!" Chopper confirmed.

"Really?! Yes! Thank you Chopper!" Nami said hugging me rather tight.

"I should be the one thanking him." I said hugging back.

"Aw, even if you say that, it's not gonna make me happy, you idiot!"

We were all filled with emotion going through this turmoil together. The others race down, hearing the celebration. Sanji is happy, along with the others. Zoro was just there, but he wore a smile. "We're glad to know you will still be with us." Luffy said smiling. All of my pain now turned into happiness knowing these guys genuinely care about me. I couldn't help but cry tears of joy which seemed to have melted the hearts of the Straw Hats a little. "Thank you!" I said through my sobs.


	6. Never a Dull Moment: Under Attack!

What a long, exhausting night! I'm sure the Straw Hats can agree. It was physically and emotionally draining to us, mostly me, Nami, and Chopper. But thankfully it's all over now. We only have two days left until we reach our next destination, then we need to have the Log Pose adapt to the magnetic field. If I could stay here, I would, but in terms with reality, I can't. This world is far too dangerous for someone like me. Then again, I have survived many dangerous situations before.

Laying our heads to rest, I can hear the boys snoring away in the other room. At least I'm not in the room with them, but regardless it's irritating. Up on the shelf, near Nami's bed, the book on Nightmare Island flies my way and hits me in the head. I get up to find it on a page written in blood. " _The old decease, the new is born. How does it feel, to have your heart torn?_ " What does that mean? It must be a riddle, great I love riddles. I guess it means the old perish and the new lives are born. But what does it mean by, " _How does it feel, to have your heart torn_?"

"Ngh!" Suddenly my chest starts hurting again. Maybe I haven't fully healed yet? Still, this is taking my breath away, literally. Could it be a part of the riddle? What does this mean? The answer to my question is written in this small passage. " _Comfort is nothing but an illusion to blind you from the truth. You only hurt yourself by fighting your true nature. Let it loose and you shall be free._ " That's the answer? From what I'm getting is that our hearts are torn by fighting our "true nature". Just what IS our true nature?

Still feeling breathless, I go outside to get some fresh air. It's rather cold, but I don't mind. The night sky always seems to feel nostalgic, as if the stars carry memories of my past. Sad to say, they will die along with my body. Why are we doomed to such fate? We make countless mistakes we can't fix, say what we don't mean, and live with these regrets. Is this what they call, "God's wrath"? Divine punishment? Whatever it is, I hate it!

"Can't sleep?" Nami asked walking towards me. I keep my gaze on the sea in order to avoid crying. Did I wake her up? I was pretty noisy, but I didn't think it'd be enough to wake her up. "Listen, I meant what I said about dropping me off on the next island. I know you guys are trying so hard to put on an act, but-" Nami slaps me on the cheek in order to knock some sense into me.

"Will you cut that crap already?!" she yelled in a concern tone. "We all, in our own way, genuinely care for you. Why are you failing to see this?"

I finally let the tears loose from my eyes, then I rest my back against the ship and Nami sits beside me. "I just don't want to put too much trust into people, that's all." I answered.

"You have to trust others, even if it's just a little. Luffy trusted me, even though he knew I was part of Arlong's crew." Nami explained.

"True enough, but I can't make people gods." I added.

"But you can make them your friends." Nami then caught onto something. "Wait! You know of Arlong?!"

"Oh! Yeah, I know your story and let me tell ya, it made me cry a river." I confessed.

"Who told you?" she asked.

"No one really, I watched it unfold and sadly I couldn't do anything to comfort you."

I bury my face in Nami's shoulder in hopes of stopping the scars from aching. "It's okay, I'm fine now." she said, reassuring me. "I just want to fulfill my dream, help Luffy become the King of the Pirates, and now make sure you recover from this pain. Trust me, you will get better." Hearing Nami say that gave me mixed feelings: I felt at ease and at the same time I didn't believe her. There's no way I can be at ease knowing my memories will die with me. I just wish I could wish to die a peaceful death, but the gem won't let me.

"Can you promise me you will see this through to the end?" Nami asked.

"I can't make promises, Nami. I always break them." I sighed.

"Then I will make sure you remain here until your purpose is fulfilled."

"Thanks, you really are kind."

"Of course, that's how a friend should be."

Nami is right. Friends should be kind to each other, but at times we need to let each other know what we're doing is wrong and correct that. As Andy in Snowy & Andy once said, "Friends shouldn't let friends do stupid things." I agree 100%! But since when did Nami get friendly all of a sudden? I know she's kind in her own way, but this is almost out of character for her. Perhaps it's character development? Who knows?

When morning came, everyone went through the motions of being on board Merry. Luffy is on its head, Zoro is lifting weights, Nami is drawing a new map, Usopp is working on my bo staff that can extend at the push of a button, Sanji is in the kitchen cleaning, and Chopper is working on medicine. What am I doing? Pacing back and forth in me and Nami's room. I'm too anxious to open the book again knowing what it did to me last night. But I need to unlock its secrets.

I open it up and read more passages that are written by the captain that owned this book and by Akuma. Here's one to note from the traveler, "I made it to Akuma's temple. The drawing I sketched is a close resemblance to the actual structure." The temple stands about six stories high, with two goat statues wearing cow skulls with a mark of the beast tattooed on their heads next to the entrance, and a huge two doorway. "In order to make it here, you must pass the Nightmare Trial. It varies, be careful!" Fascinating! This is better than finding a death wish.

With it being close to lunchtime, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper going fishing for their next meal. I go and hang with them until they catch a bite or two. Nami finally comes out feeling accomplished so she decides to give herself a break by bathing in the sun. To my surprise, she brings out a chair for me. "Thanks." I said taking the seat next to her. Boy it felt good to be outside for a change. I'm mostly cooped up indoors so sunlight is rare.

"A nice snack to hold you over until lunchtime, Nami-san, and Rebekah-chan." Sanji said handing us what appeared to be a tasty parfait. I was right! Jeez! Did I die and go to heaven already? This is paradise! I'm surprised the Marines are nowhere to be found. Maybe it's because we're inching our way to Nightmare Island? I'm not gonna question it. I'm also not gonna question how Usopp managed to get a three foot long fish by himself. Well, that's what he said anyway. You know how he is.

Now that a large fish was caught, Sanji started preparing all kinds of fish related dishes including my favorite, fish sticks! If you can call it a dish anyway. Thankfully Sanji didn't let Luffy eat them all. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood because there was no sign of storms and the sea was rather calm. Don't worry, we're not in the Calm Belt. It's odd though, we're in The Grand Line and it's peaceful. Something is up, I know it!

-3 hours later-

Okay, maybe I'm wrong, but I'm not letting my guard down. In the meantime, I'm going to keep Nami company as she works on drawing maps. The boys are pretty loud which is driving the girl crazy. "Hey! Keep it down, will ya!" she demanded. Next thing they knew, they were given a huge bonk on the head. It's almost as if Nami is babysitting these guys. When she sat down, the boat rocked back and forth.

"I told you guys to knock it off!" she yelled.

"It's not us!" Usopp said pointing at a Marine ship.

I take a look myself and grin with determination. "Finally some action!" I said pulling out my gem. "Just watch this! Wish #1: Cannon Sure Shot!" A cannon ball was thrown at the Marine ship, hitting it directly. Just my luck, there's more. Good thing is, the wish is still in effect so I blow up the remaining ships. This brought me back to my old-self, but not for long.

"I think that's all of them." I said dusting my hands.

"Woo! Awesome! How did you do that?!" Luffy asked amazed.

"It's because I have this gem that I can get temporary power three times a day."

"What else can you do?! Show me, show me!"

"Heh, heh! I have to use my wishes wisely, sorry."

Luffy was disappointed, but it's for our own good. Now that the Marines are gone, we can be at ease, at least for the time being. Everyone returns to their post while I continue to accompany Nami as she works on her maps. However, I begin to dose off without knowing.

"Rebekah, wake up!" Nami yelled, shaking me.

"What is it?" I asked still half asleep.

"Enemy pirates have boarded our ship!"

"What?!"

This was rather sudden. First the Marines and now some pirates? Trouble is just around every corner of this world. Luffy and the others are already fighting outside, but as it turns out they have been defeated. The captain of the crew enters our room and grabs Nami by the neck. When I saw him, I couldn't believe who it was.


	7. Land Ho! Storm Nightmare Island!

"ARLONG?!" I gasped, with a hint of screaming. I thought he was dead or held in prison, why is he still roaming the seas? "Let her go!" I demanded. The fishman laughed at my response. Poor Nami was struggling and screaming. This is too much for the both of us. Arlong then proceeds to squeeze her, slowly. "Stop!" I run to help, but two of his crew members restrain me.

"No mercy, for you humans." he said taking out a sword. The heartless monster then cuts Nami multiple times.

"STOP! Haven't you hurt her enough?!" I asked, trying to break free.

"We should be asking the humans that." one of them said.

Mermen or fish-men are ten times stronger than humans so I can't break free from their grip. Not to mention I couldn't wish for strength somehow. All I could do was watch Arlong hurt Nami more ways than one. It was inhumane! Where are Luffy and the others? If they're beaten, then at least one of them should have woken up or mustered up the strength to get up. Maybe they're chained up? Even if one did manage to make it here, Nami is covered in wounds. Blood is soaking them both and I can't do anything about it.

"LUFFY!" I cried. "Anyone! Help!"

"It's useless! They're all dead." Arlong announced.

"No way! You're lying!"

"Go ahead and show her."

The two mermen take me outside to see the damage, and he's right. All of the Straw Hats are dead. The Devil Fruit users were thrown overboard while the others were killed by swords. How could this happen? They took down Arlong and his crew before. "You monsters!" I growled. I'm taken back inside to watch Nami die a painful death. Every cut felt like it was dealt to me, but I was just losing my mind. Still, it felt like I was dying which would be pleasant if it could happen right now.

"Stop! Nami!" Those were the only words I could scream. Watching her suffer was a bitter taste of hell. If only I could fight these guys, I can save her and defeat Arlong. Even so, the rest of the crew is dead. My very existence here is a curse to the Straw Hats.

"It seems I've run out of places to cut you." Arlong said, finally stopping the torment. He drops her to the floor and steps on her wounded body. I thought he finally had enough, but it seems he's still having fun. "Please stop! I'm begging you!" I pleaded. Nami's screams got louder as the hellish brutality of this merman got worse. The very sight of it made me sick to the point of throwing up. How can anyone be this cruel?

When Arlong got bored of hurting Nami, he deals multiple fatal blows to her. "NAMI!" I screamed.

"Relax, I ended her pointless suffering." he said throwing her body back to the floor. "Now it's your turn."

"Just finish me. You've already hurt me enough."

"No, I haven't."

Arlong takes up his sword and swings it at me. I close my eyes, bracing myself for the torture I'm about to face. However, it doesn't come to pass. As it turns out, it was all a nightmare.

"Are you okay?" Nami asked.

"Oh, thank God!" I cried. "It was only a nightmare."

"You were calling my name in your sleep."

It appears Nami was aware of it and was trying to wake me up. To my surprise, everyone was here. Was I really that loud? I don't usually sleep talk, so why now? "What's going on?" Luffy asked. It sounded as if he's mad at me, but I know he's not. He's determined to know what's been going on these last few days.

"You're not usually observant, what brought this up?" I asked. Luffy holds up the book on Nightmare Island. "How did you get a hold of that?" Okay, this is weird! Is this a set up? What's going on? "This Akuma, is he the one torturing you?" he asked. "If so, I'll kick his butt for you!" Nami face-palmed at Luffy's answer while I was in shock.

"Why is this happening?" I asked. "It's as if we're acting in a play."

"I told everyone about this." Nami answered. "According to the book, Nightmare Island appears in random locations. But, in all encounters, people have had nightmares of their worst fears before entering."

"I didn't read that, must have missed it."

"Then that means…"

 _Crash_! Knowing that sound, along with the sudden shaking of the boat, we struck land. All seven of us rush out to find a very spooky looking island. It was without a doubt, Nightmare Island. It's population: Akuma and his demons. What didn't seem right is that we had another day's worth of sailing to do, but we're here now. Why? Is some divine figure at work here? Whatever the case may be, we're on the devil's territory. I can hear the demons scream, echos of lost souls, and sense the lingering feelings of regret and fear all mixed in with sadness.

"Nami, I'm scared!" I said, holding onto her. I was legitimately shaking from fear. Last time that happened was when I was gonna undergo surgery on my jaw. But this is different...I know that our lives are in danger. If nothing is done however, Akuma will continue to reign fear upon the world.

Without warning, Luffy charges into the forest yelling, "Akuma! Where are you?" Great, it looks like we'll have to form a plan without him. "Luffy just walked into the enemy's trap!" I gasped. "We're doomed!" I'm really losing it here, this place is scaring me. "Keep it together." Nami said, trying to comfort me. "What do you mean Luffy fell into Akuma's trap?" I attempt to speak, but my words scramble together making it hard for the others to understand. "I think she's saying the forest creates nightmares and if we die in them, we die in the real world." Nami translated. I nodded, meaning she's right. Usopp and Chopper screamed while holding onto each other which gave me an idea.

"That's it! Guys, let's hold hands!" I suggested.

"What?!" they gasped.

"Trust me, it'll keep us from separating."

"Good idea." Nami said on board with the idea.

"Can I hold yours, Nami-swan?" Sanji asked, taking it before she answers.

She sighs and let's him be, just this once. Before taking off, Usopp hands me the weapon he's been working on. "Push the button." he instructed. I did, and both ends popped out. But the extensions launched out on each end. So now it's just a small stick. "Uh, I didn't get to test it yet." he confessed. I sigh and throw the small piece of metal to the ground. Then we proceed with my plan.

I take Nami's hand and the others connect. Now we march into the forest, staying together as planned. If we keep a firm grip, then it'll be impossible to split up. I just wish Luffy didn't barge in like he always does. He'll be fine, right?

Meanwhile…

"Ah, this place is crawling with weird bugs." Luffy noted. The Straw Hat is already deep in the forest. Fog covers most of the place, giving it an eerie feel. The trees look black due to the darkness covering them. In the distance, Luffy can see a small figure ahead. "Huh? Akuma? Akuma!" Making an assumption that it's the enemy, the rubber man charges at the figure that gets taller as he gets closer. "Gum-Gum...Pistol!" The man turns around, revealing himself to be Red-Hair Shanks so Luffy stops his attack. How did Shanks get here?!

"Shanks?!" he gasped.

"We were not supposed to meet until you became a great pirate." he stated. "Well, have you?"

"Yes! As promised, the hat you gave me is in perfect condition."

Out of pure coincidence, the hat is shot by a flame arrow, setting it on fire. Luffy tries to put it out, but before he can, the hat turns to ash. "You failed me, Luffy." Shanks said, disappointed. "And you will continue to fail others." The man in red hair then disappears, leaving Luffy in shock. "Shanks!" he yelled, reaching for his friend who just faded away. When he turns around, he finds all of his friends dead by the shore with Merry on fire. "This can't be happening!" Luffy cried. Out of wishful thinking, he tries to wake them up and put the fire out.

But it's all futile. The poor boy remains in despair as his ship burns to nothing. How could this happen? Is this for real? No, Luffy is trapped in his worst fears. It's not real! But he doesn't know that. Sadly, the others are succumbing to Akuma's spell. Zoro, being the next victim.

"How did I lose them?" he asked. "I can't seem to recall the time I was with them to the time I lost them." Poor Zoro, lost as usual, wanders aimlessly through Nightmare Forest. If you know him, he has no sense of direction. Why and how is beyond me. Suddenly, the bushes start rustling. Zoro prepares his weapons, but in those bushes was a little girl. Not just any little girl though, it was Kuina: Zoro's childhood friend whom he lost. How is she still alive? Well, yeah, it's the swordsman's turn to enter a nightmare. But how is seeing Kuina alive a bad thing? She has murderous intentions. Obviously, this isn't real, but for a small while, Zoro dodges Kuina's attacks forgetting that she's still the same age he last saw her.

Finally, Zoro draws his swords and fights the illusion. With Kuina being small, she can easily get behind him. However, Zoro's sword attacks are so fast that she can't find an opening to slip under and strike from behind to disgrace him. Being unable to do so, Kuina is finished in one attack. That was too easy, what is Akuma planning? Perhaps it's because Zoro doesn't fear anything?

In any case, he puts his swords away and tries to shake off the uneasy feeling. "That was odd. I wonder if Luffy and the others are trapped in illusions like this." Zoro wondered. Now that his is gone, a doorway of light opens. " _Come, the others are waiting._ " a voice said. With no other choice, Zoro walks in and finds himself outside Akuma's temple. Around him are his unconscious friends, still in their nightmares. Luffy is still grieving, unable to find an answer to the situation. Everyone he knows and loves is gone, at least in his nightmare. Will Luffy come to his senses and wake up?


	8. Nightmares Continue: Nami VS Arlong

Still mourning, Luffy remains still as a statue. How is he gonna wake up from this nightmare? Outside the nightmare realm, Zoro tries to wake Luffy up by shaking him in hopes he'll open up his eyes. "Luffy! Wake up!" he yelled. "If you die in there, you're dead here!" No response. However, the rubber man lifted his head up in the nightmare realm. "If I take out Akuma, then maybe I can save them." he hoped. Luffy runs back into the forest, filled with determination, where he finds the doorway filled with light.

Once he enters, he wakes up in the real world at last. "Huh? Zoro? What happened?" Luffy asked, still sleepy. The swordsman helps him up on his feet. "We were trapped in a nightmare." he answered. "Thankfully I was able to wake you up." Luffy looked confused, he doesn't recall Zoro helping him in his nightmare. "You did?" he asked. Filled with anger, Zoro gives his friend a bonk on the head. "Maybe I shouldn't have woken you up!"

Now that Luffy and Zoro are up, they can keep watch over the rest. Let's see what Nami's nightmare is like. She's confused as to why she's alone. Like Zoro, she can't recall the time she was with her friends to the time she lost them. It's like that for everyone, just saying so I don't have to constantly remind you. Anyway, Nami is trying to remain calm in order to retrace her steps. But her memory is foggy.

"How did I lose everyone?" Nami asked. "It doesn't add up." With no other options, she continues to wander around the forest, calling out her friends names. No one responds to her voice except for the erie echos of the wind. The silence only makes her anticipate more on what can happen next. It's then finally broken when a familiar face emerges from the shadows.

"Nojiko?!" Nami said rather stunned. "How did you get here?"

"Nami, you have to come back!" Nojiko pleaded. "He's back!"

"Who's back-"

The question is answered when a non-human hand grabs her sister from behind. Yep, it's Arlong. Poor Nami was receiving painful feedback from his presence. Without hesitation, he crushes Nojiko, killing her instantly. It felt like she was gonna relive the past all over again, but this time Nami doesn't have her sister to aid her. What of the Straw Hats? Akuma wiped them off the face of this world forever. It seems he's gathered past foes to torture all of us.

"If you join him, I can assure you he'll show you mercy." Arlong said, extending out his hand.

"Why would I join someone who killed all of my friends?!" Nami asked through her tears.

"Very well, if you insist."

Arlong wacks Nami, slamming her into a tree. Now that she's down, he tries to finish her off by running his sword through her body. But she rolls over and gets her Clima-Tact ready. Luffy had a hard time beating this guy, so how will Nami deal with this? I'm not saying she's weak by any means, it's just Luffy has more muscle. Hopefully her Clima-Tact will substitute for it though.

Storm clouds surround Arlong overhead, then a lightning bolt strikes him. It caught him off guard, but he's still well aware of his situation. If he can manage to find an opening, Nami will be in trouble. Of course, you gotta remember, she's cunning. Like me, she thinks during battle and executes her plans in the right moment. It doesn't always work, but regardless it's a near perfect battle tactic. I use it during Smash or any other fighting game.

"I see you got a new toy, but that won't be enough to stop me!" Arlong said, charging in for an attack. Nami defends herself, using her weapon to block his sword. Unfortunately, she's not strong enough to keep him from spilling some of her blood. She slips away quickly in order to avoid further harm. Commencing Thunder Charge, Nami zaps Arlong using the metal to her advantage. In the midst of it she prepares Mirage Tempo to confuse her foe.

"Stop running away and fight!" Arlong yelled.

"This is how I fight!" Nami stated. "If you aren't satisfied, then how about we end it?"

Arlong is blinded by pride so he's unaware that Nami is preparing a one-hit-kill. Lightning that is strong enough to even pierce the skin of a fishman. When he's within range, she launches the attack and it's a direct hit. "Thunder Lance Tempo!"

The fight is over. It wasn't long, but if Nami were to stay in battle longer, she would have been killed. Arlong is a tough foe, yet he underestimates humans, thinking they are inferior to fishmen. That's what got him killed. In a fight, never underestimate your opponent regardless of who it is.

The gateway of light opens, leading Nami back into the real world. All that remains is Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, and myself.

"Nami!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Luffy? Where am I?" she asked.

"Beats me, but everyone except me and Zoro are asleep."

"What?"

When she gets in a sitting position, Nami sees her friends fast asleep. "All we can do now is hope they wake up." Zoro added. She was thankful that it was all just a nightmare, but she remembers that if we die in them we die period.

In Usopp's nightmare, he's back in Syrup Village where Kaya's mansion is on fire. His pirate crew: Tamanegi, Ninjin, and Piiman are fatally injured. The poor guy tries to put the fire out, but it only gets bigger and eventually consumes the whole building with everything in it. How he got here confused him because he was at Nightmare Island and suddenly appeared here. Still, the whole situation brought Usopp to his knees.

"How did it come to this?" he asked. "It can't be real!" Our long nosed friend begins to cry a river knowing those he's loved have been turned to ash. How will he get out of this one?


	9. Hurricane Sorrow: Sanji & Chopper

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! I hadn't returned to this fanfic in months because I got caught up in real life for once. I'll try to get more chapters written frequently so you can get more of the story. Yay! Enjoy :)**

His mind races through the times he's spent with Kaya and the Usopp Pirates. He wishes those days would have lasted longer, but wishing won't get him anywhere. When he remembers Luffy, Usopp musters up the courage to stand up. He knows that they have a job to do: rid the world from Akuma. "I can't just sit here and cry. Luffy and the others need me!" With that in mind, Usopp runs to the harbor behind the mansion.

" _Follow me_." a voice says. To his surprise, it's Kaya who is leading him out of this nightmare. Usopp feels more at ease knowing he's heading in the right direction. Following her, he finds the gateway of light and exits this horrid reality.

In Sanji's nightmare, he's alone in the woods like Luffy, Zoro, and Nami. "I knew I shouldn't have held onto that crappy swordsman's hand." he murmured. He had no other choice because Nami refused to hold his hand. The poor cook is lost like the others, at least that's what he figures.

A movement in the bushes catches Sanji's attention. As it turns out, it was Nami. "Nami-swan!" he said moving about like an idiot. Like always, she gives him a nice bonk on the head. When the two settle, they continue on through the forest.

"Where are the others?" Sanji asked.

"I lost them." Nami answered. "I think they might have been captured, but that wouldn't make sense. We held each other's hands tightly."

"Say, now that we're alone. How about we-"

Poor Sanji was hit yet again. "Keep your mind out of the gutter!" she said dragging him. Before he gets more injuries, Sanji gets back on his feet and declares to protect Nami at any cost. How? By staying really close to her, but not to the point it'd get him another bonk on the head.

The two walk for what seemed to be hours. It's as if the forest is endless. Finally, they decide to take a break for the time being. Sanji takes out a bottle of water he stored in his jacket and gives it to Nami. "Thanks, Sanji-kun." she said taking a sip. He takes a sip after her which isn't hygienic, but he didn't mind. All that mattered was that Nami is okay and hydrated.

"I'm sorry that I don't have any food with me." Sanji said, turning his gaze to Nami.

"It's okay, I can wait till we get back to Merry." she said smiling.

"Do you know how big this island is?"

"No, I never did any research on this island. It just appeared to me as a legend, a myth."

"So you disregarded it in your studies?"

"Yeah. That was stupid on my part."

"At least now you can draw a detailed map of it."

"True, but this island is tricky."

Nightmare Island is kinda like the Lost Woods: if you take a wrong turn, you return to start. The fog is responsible for taking you back to the entrance because it's actually the breath of demons. If inhaled (unless you have a gas mask which if you do, the forest will act like the Lost Woods), it will send you to the nightmare realm. So you have a choice of going through a maze or facing your worst fears. What would you pick?

"I think it's time to continue on." Sanji insisted. He goes to take Nami's hand, but instead, he's met with a horrid shock. Out from behind the tree she was leaning against, a blade pierces through her chest. Sanji can't bring himself to move, until the sword is removed from Nami's body. The one who killed her was a silhouette of no one in particular. Nevertheless, Sanji went to kick the crap out of this person and send him flying. He didn't want to go too far because he'd lose sight of Nami.

When he dealt with his foe, Sanji went to examine Nami's wound. It was clear to him that she's dead. Her body was growing cold and there was no pulse. He wanted to believe there was hope, but the wound was fatal. There is no way he can revive her. "Nami…" he managed to say. Sanji was devastated that he couldn't protect her. For what felt like forever was a mere ten minutes, he mourned over the loss of his dear Nami. He loved her so much and now that love has turned into grief.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." Sanji cried. Tears began to soak them both, along with a heavy rain. He picks up Nami's body and hurries to find shelter from the storm. There were no caves or cabins within sight. Only miles of trees and muddy ground. "Can it get any worse?" Sanji thought. Yep, it can. He slips and ends up flinging Nami up in the air. Her body lands on a tree branch that breaks under her weight. Sanji rushes to catch it, but slips again. He gets back up and picks up Nami.

Finally, the two reach a small cave, big enough to rest in until the rain stops. Thunder roars so loud that the sound of the rain can't drown it out. Even if the storm subsides, what will Sanji do? He's unaware that this is a nightmare. He has nowhere to go: the forest is endless.

Meanwhile, Chopper is in the middle of a nightmare himself. Dr. Kureha is severely ill and he's working on a cure. Sadly, everything is useless to fight off this disease. It's incurable and deadly. Kureha only has a few more hours to live. Knowing this, Chopper feels as though he's failed. "I'm sorry!" he cried. "I tried everything you taught me, but I failed!" The reindeer buries his sad face in his hat which absorbs his tears and snot.

"Chopper…" Kureha said under her breath. "You did not fail me… _cough, cough_! I'm sorry I was harsh to you in the past, but you're like a son to me." She brings Chopper close to her face to feel the softness of his fur. Before she passes away, Kureha manages to say her last words, "Thank you." The old, yet beautiful lady peacefully passes on to the afterlife.

Without a word, Chopper whales with grief. The poor guy's already had a hard life, but it always seems to get worse. He may have the Straw Hat's, but they are far from his memory. Sanji remembers them, it's just that he's not in the right mind. Both of them are in tight situations involving loss. Will they make it out of this hurricane of sorrow?

To answer that question; as Chopper weeps, he tries to stand but wobbles and hits a bookshelf. A book falls containing information on medicine. That's when he remembers the time when Luffy and his friends came and defeated Wappol. How? It was the last book he read before leaving Drum Island. "Luffy?"

As the storm rages, Sanji looks through Nami's pockets for something he can use to help him survive, but instead, he finds a folded up photo of the crew after Arlong Park. On the back it says, " _Keep living, and good things will come._ " Sanji begins to tear up, remembering the days with his friends.

Chopper gets back up, along with Sanji. Both take a deep breath and say, "I'm coming guys!" In a flash of light, the two return to reality. Everyone is relieved to see them awake, but I'm the only one who hasn't woken up. Knowing that, the Straw Hats continue to wait, but Luffy is losing patience.


	10. Make it or Break it! Rebekah VS Nami

The final nightmare begins! I'm wandering in the forest that has vines with thorns hugging the trees. Slowly, they inch their way higher up the trees and close to me. I can hear voices echo, but I can't make out anything they're saying. The fog isn't as thick as it was before, but I carefully navigate my way so I don't trip.

"How did I lose sight of them?" I asked myself. "I was sure I held Nami's hand tightly."

Breathing in the fog felt like I was inhaling anesthetic because I began to feel woozy. Without knowing, I wobbled my way through and carelessly cut my arm. "Ouch! Well, that woke me up!" I said wiping the sleep from my eyes. When my eyes adjusted, I saw a figure standing with its back turned. Beside it was a small lake with no marine life. The area was rather wide which felt strange. As a gamer, this felt like a boss room or some kind of place for an event.

"He-hello?" I said inching my way close to whoever was in front of me. The clouds dissipated to let the moonlight in which revealed the figure to be Nami. I sighed in relief.

"Nami! Thank goodness I found you! Where are the others?" I asked.

She remained silent for a few seconds before answering. "I have no friends, I stab them in the back." I was confused. What is she talking about?! "You have two choices! One; you can leave and survive, or two; fight me and perish!" When she turned around, the fierceness reflected in her eyes made me take two steps back.

"I don't want to fight you!" I exclaimed. "What's gotten into you, Nami?!"

"I don't understand. I don't even know you, why are you insisting that I'll be your friend?"

"It's because WE ARE!"

"In your dreams perhaps, but not in reality. It's a cruel fate humans like you have to face. Understand your purpose! The life that lies before you is filled to the brim with pain that cannot be eased and people who will turn their backs on you!"

I was lost! I knew what she was saying was nonsense, but I somehow believed every word. "Nami? What are you saying?" I asked in a barely audible voice. She slowly walked towards me and lifts my chin up. "I'm saying that living is a waste of time! You make others miserable, you're a murderer, a thief, a liar, a cheater, and a hypocrite." As she spoke, her face began to morph into something demonic. Her eyes were like a snake's, heck her whole face was like one.

I lower my head before I die of a heart attack, then embrace a will to fight this demonic version of Nami. "Get...AWAY!" I yelled punching her aside. She's sent flying through the ground creating a long ditch. The wind picks up because Mother Nature wants to make this look epic. "Now...are you ready to have a BAD time?!" I asked raising my head. My eyes were black and my pupils were white indicating I've entered Genocide form. The things Nami called me make up that side of me; the side no one wants to see.

Nami pieces together her Clima-Tact as I take up my knife. The movements I make are swift and aimed to kill. As for the demon, she defends while looking for a time to strike. Nami hits me in the stomach pushing me back. I walk away to clear the area for my attack; I raise up pointy bones and use skulls to shoot lasers. It manages to get her leg, but it's a mere scratch. She shoot thunder from the sky as I protect myself using my shield. I throw more pointy bones at Nami which turns out to be a mirage.

"Crap! Come out you coward!" I yelled. She strikes me from behind, delivering a series of attacks. I attempt to stab her in any way I can, but I miss and things get brutal. I try everything to hurt Nami whether it be stabbing, slicing, biting, or clawing. This stuns her, to see a normal girl do these things came as a surprise. To stop this barrage of attacks, she zaps me with a thunder ball.

Somehow, this zap brought me out of my Genocide form. Seeing this with my own eyes made me feel sick. "I'm...a monster!" I gasped. With my guard down, Nami attacks me, but I'm guarded by the gem's shield. "Stop. Don't let me live." I said without emotion. The shield lowers allowing my foe to hurt me anyway she wanted. "Just finish me already." Nami refused, she was having too much fun beating out whatever HP I had left. I was losing consciousness fast as my sight began to blur.

"It's over…" I said ready to collapse and I did in one hit. I was still alive, but not for long. Nami began plotting a way to kill me. Before she does, I'm taken to a blank space in my mind.

"Where am I?" I asked

" _Why are you giving up?_ " a voice asked.

"There's no point in fighting! I am all of those things she said."

To be honest, I feel like the long list of sinner labels. I do make others miserable, give humanity a bad name, and burden others with my crap. Why should I live? Why am I typing this? I can't be loved! No one will read this in their lifetime! Hard work never pays off! It doesn't matter what I say or do, it's all silent.

" _Are you saying God made a mistake?_ " the voice asked.

"YES! He allowed sin to creep into the world, and worst of all, he created ME!" I cried.

" _It's all part of His great plan! You just don't see the big picture._ " the voice explained. " _I know humans love to pick on God and His word, but ignore them. You're better than this!_ "

I shake my head in disbelief. There's blood on my hands, sand in my eyes, wax in my ears, and the stigma of sin through my veins. I have seen what I should not have seen and heard what I should not have heard. And worst of all, said and done what I shouldn't. I'm a dirty, rotten human being.

"I don't deserve love." I said lowering my head. "I'm a dirty rag waiting to be thrown away."

" _Quit putting yourself down! If you open up now, you can change the outcome of this battle. Your friends are waiting for you on the other side._ "

A portal opens with a scene of Nami with my body on her lap with the others already awake. "I still can't believe any of it, this is for someone else!" I said attempting to runaway. That's when I'm interrupted with moments I was loved; I am reminded that everyone, including me, deserve love.

"I have friends...who love me?" I said as if I never knew. Tears stream down my face. "Impossible. I can't be loved!" Believing I am a monster, I enter in my iNSaNiTY form which is where I lose my mind and will to all the evil that is within me. Instead of the pupils of my eyes being white, they are blood red. This catches Nami by surprise, thinking she had won but it wasn't so.

On the other side where the real Straw Hats are, my body reacts to my transition into iNSaNiTY. The real Nami jumps at my reaction, but realizes I just jolted a little. No biggie, at least on the outside.

The Nami that's toying with me gets excited to see this side of me. "How interesting!" she said with a wicked smile. I return one as I slit my wrist to get a taste of blood. "Hold still darling, this will only hurt a lot!" I said with a demonic voice. My body floats over to Nami, making swift movements like Sonic in every known direction.

"Ooohhh, this is fun! I am taking pleasure in this." I said with a hint of laughter.

"Hold still, you witch!" Nami said swinging her Clima-Tact around.

She manages to hit me, but it only stops my attack. While on the ground, I stab her foot which sends her into a shock. Not knowing what to do, Nami hammers me with her baton. I pull away to prepare for another attack.

"Doesn't it feel good?" I asked.

"It'd feel better if that was inflicted on you!" she yelled.

"Awww, such a shame you can't find the pleasure that is in pain."

"If you like pain, then I'll give it to ya!"

Nami summons thunder from above, zapping me back to normal. Oddly enough, it seems that thunder helps me return to my normal state. Though returning to my old-self, I am unaware of the battle.

"Huh? What happened?" I asked. In the nick of time, Nami hammers me to the ground. "It's over!" she said taking the knife. My heart and mind race; I am in trouble! If I die here it's all over. In a desperate attempt, I make a silent wish in hopes I'll be okay. What is that wish? Read and find out right now!

Nami finishes the fight by stabbing me in the chest. Thinking she has won, she tosses the knife aside and attempts to stand up. "How does it feel; to be betrayed by someone who you thought was a friend?" she asked looking down at my body. The answer to her question comes from behind her; I stab Nami in the heart from the back.

"It felt like that." I said with a hint of sorrow. I pull the knife out and watch her disappear like a shadow character from the Subspace Emissary. Even if it was a fake, I couldn't help but feel rotten for killing someone. Every part of me felt sick so I run to the pond to spew my guts out. Thankfully the battle is over and I won, or at least that's how it is, not how I feel.

I feel terrible! I feel like I don't deserve to live or have the friends who love me (both in fiction and reality). "I'm a monster!" I cried. Stress takes over my body, making it throw a fit. To ease it, I take the knife and cut my arm. "Ouch! That does hurt!" I said stopping. It appears I don't feel pain when I'm insane, but when I'm sane I can.

" _Come! Your friends are waiting!_ " said a welcoming voice.

Without hesitation, I run towards the light which sends me back to the "real" world. My eyes open to Nami with a concerned look that quickly turns into a smile. She pulls me into her arms and I embrace it.

"Hold on, where's Luffy?" Usopp interrupted.

"Luffy?!" we all collectively gasped.


End file.
